I need a shower
by RandomGrl
Summary: I need a shower... arghh... There Troy stood in all his glory with Sharpay’s pink straightners in his hand straightening his hair. TXS. RR


**HII everyone... well this is my first ever oneshot so please be nice to leave a review... basically it's a random oneshot that's absolute drabble  
Enjoy.xxx**

* * *

Out of all days when he needed to look his best for his date that evening, Troy's shower wasn't working.

"Great" he mumbled "what the hell am I supposed to do now" He tried to fix it but no use I mean he is troy after, all he knows is how to play basketball and chat up girls. He thought for a few minutes then ran into his room and grabbed the things he would need for the evening, he found his keys and headed of to his best friends home.

"Stupid shower" muttered troy, as he knocked on the door.

"Troy!! Hi" Blair beamed as she welcomed him with a bear hug.

"I need to use your shower" troy said urgently and walked into the apartment leaving a confused Blair at the door.

"Err... what"

"I need to use your shower, I have a date in less than two hours and… what are you wearing?? Questioned troy as he looked at her with a small grin on his face.

"Huh… Oh my pyjamas it was gift from a friend its cute isn't it??" Blair said dreamily looking down at her bright yellow tank top that had a cute bear with eyes that light up.

"Yeah its lovely… anyways mines not working and I stink" troy said sniffing himself

"Yeah I can smell that" Blair giggled

"Blair shut up it's an emergency my date is really hot and well I'm already hot but I still need to put an effort don't I? so please let me use your shower" Troy begged and pouted like a 5 year old girl

"I was going to say yes then you got all arrogant so just for that I'm going to say no. oh and I remember the last time you used my shower it looked like there was a tsunami in there!" Blair said

"Oh come on Blair that was not my fault I didn't know how to switch it off and it was only 1 time and I do now please"

"You're not using mine but you can use Sharpay's she's not in.

"Thank you Thank you" Troy said and pulled her into a tight hug

"Get the hell of me stinky boy and go use her shower before I change my mind" Blair laughed as troy ran into Sharpay's room.

Wow, Troy thought to himself, Sharpay's room hadn't changed one bit since the last time he was in there and that was a very long drunk night ago. A smirk came upon his face as he remembered what happened that evening. He had to admit it was one of the best evenings ever… snap out of it Troy you've got a hot date tonight that you should be looking forward for not reminiscing your good nights. With that thought Troy made his way into Sharpay's bathroom. He put the shower on and unbuttoned his top. From the corner of his eye he spotted a lacy bright pink thong… "Nice" he thought and jumped into the shower.

* * *

Sharpay slammed the front door and walked into the living room to see her weird best friend sitting on the couch with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Shar what happened to you" she said trying not to laugh

"It's not funny. My car broke down and I tired to fix it but instead the stupid oil squirted in face" Sharpay cried

Blair couldn't keep her laughter in for much longer

"Shut up. I got a date in two hours too and look at the state of me" Whined Sharpay

"Why has everyone got a date tonight apart from me" Blair moaned

"Maybe because you're sitting here in bear pyjamas that's eyes light up, eating a box of chocolate and watching re-runs of suite life of zack and cody" Sharpay said in a Duh tone.

"Hey its not re-runs it's a new one and troy likes my pyjamas

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nice shower" Sharpay said and walked towards her bedroom.

"Noo don't go in there" screamed Blair

"What… Why?"

Blair thought to herself and smiled "never mind. You go and have a lovely shower. With that Sharpay tuned around and went into her room. Blair looked down at her bear and said in a baby voice "serves her right for being a meanie to us right bear?"

Sharpay thought to herself how bad her day had been. First she over slept meaning she was late for her class then her phone went off in the middle of the lecture getting her kicked out and then tripping over her own feet in front of her Ex-boyfriend. On top of that her car broke down. Great. Just Great. She threw her jacket on her bead and took her heels of and grabbed her towel from the side and made her way into the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile Blair started to count to herself while she filled her nails "5…4…3…2…1"

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a loud shriek was heard from Sharpay's bathroom and Blair leaned into the couch with a grin on her face.

There Troy stood in all his glory with Sharpay's pink straighteners in his hand straightening his hair

"Oh My God Troy… what the fuck are you doing and cover yourself for god's sake I don't want a mental image of you naked in my head" Sharpay said as she closed her eyes and handed Troy her towel.

"My shower was broken so I had to use yours and I don't know why your acting all surprised, it's not as if you haven't seen anything new before" Troy said smirking at a shocked Sharpay.

"Cya round chick… thanks for the straightners… oh and nice panties" Troy winked at her and walked out leaving a less than happy Sharpay.

* * *

  
So did you like it?? have you noticed which character i borrowed ??... im thinking that Blair and Sharpay would get on brilliantly if their characters ever met up so why not here ?

review plzz

xxx


End file.
